


Meet JARVIS

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Snarky Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: At the time they didn't know it, but JARVIS and Darcy were good siblings.





	

Meeting JARVIS was different from meeting humans. It started slowly. It started with a young woman directing Darcy, Jane, and Thor through the floor of Avengers' Tower that was now theirs. It started with the young woman saying,

 

"This is JARIVS," while standing the middle of the living room doing nothing.

 

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Foster, Ms. Lewis, Prince Thor."

 

"JARVIS is in charge of security and various other things in the tower. If you ever need anything or get lost you can ask him for help."

 

And at the time, that was it. As a matter of fact, it stayed like that for a while. When Darcy got lost, she asked JARVIS for help. When something or someone (Jane) was lost, she asked JARVIS. Every single time he was bland but helpful. Enough that he faded into the background and Darcy's original excitement (she's never heard of a computer that controlled security) faded.

 

But it was still there, in the back of her mind.

 

Then came the day from hell. It started when the alarm on Darcy’s phone didn’t go off. So she woke up with five minutes before Jane got in, an entire hour of work missed. Time that was usually spent getting the food for the day started, emails checked, equipment turned on. All of the starting parts of the day that, without having done them, wreaked havoc. Which was why Darcy was found at 7:30 in the morning in the kitchen throwing pieces of meat into a (beautiful, high tech) slow cooker. That is, she was found by one Clint Barton, who dropped silently from the ceiling. 

 

Darcy burnt her arm on the slow cooker and got food all over. Like. The entire kitchen. (Mostly Clint’s head though. Such a _shame. Good thing he would_ ** _never_** _seek up on her again. Right Clint?_ ) Then when she was taking a shower the lights went off and Avengers’ alarm went on. Which meant running for the safe room as fast as possible. In her towel. To make matters better, it was a 5-hour fight, in New York. Something about slimy slime balls. Or something. Darcy stopped paying attention and was too busy freezing. 

 

Finally, in the early afternoon, Darcy made it back to her room to finish the shower. Only to have the great honour and joy of having an intruder. Who almost definitely shouldn’t have been there. Maybe it was the way he was going through her computer, or the fact that all of her drawers were open that tipped her off. Maybe it was the way that he said,

 

“Hail Hydra.” When he saw her. He lifted his gun and _shot_ at her. This was why she always carried her taser. Which she used with extreme prejudice. In fact, she may have used it twice. 

 

“JARVIS, we appear to have an intruder.”

 

“Indeed Ms. Lewis, I hadn’t noticed.” JARVIS said, his voice _dripping_ in sarcasm. Darcy would say she didn’t appreciate the attitude, but she did - so, so very much. He sounded like Uncle Mike, like Papa, like Dad. He sounded like home and comfort.

Also, some part of her assumed that if he had time to be sarcastic then things couldn’t be going all that badly. 

 

“Are you using sarcasm on me JARVIS?” Darcy asked, smiling.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Lewis. There will be a SI security member at your door in a moment. The passcode is 4582.”

 

“Thanks JARVIS.”

 

“It was my honour Ms. Lewis.” There was silence for a moment and Darcy felt her heart race and her legs get shaky. She was having a come down from the adrenaline rush but she had to avoid the complete panic that was coming until after the Hydra agent was gone.

 

“JARVIS….”

 

“Yes Ms. Lewis?”

 

“Can you-“ Darcy starts but the words get stuck in her throat. She was cold and tired and scared and words refused to come. There is a long pause but Darcy finally forces out, “talk to me?” For a moment, JARVIS says nothing. Then he begins,

 

“On Monday the 23rd I learned that electrons can be shot from an orbit….” And Darcy’s eyes begin to close as she imagines JARVIS in a human body. He looks like a cross between Dad and Tony Stark, but he’s more polite than both. His attitude reminisce of Miss Potts, the relation emphasised by the freckles on imaginary JARVIS’ cheekbones. Darcy imagines him walking around Dad’s lab as he talked about science she couldn’t quite understand. 

 

Afterwards, when it was all cleaned up and Darcy was all cried out, she lay in bed and looked at ceiling.

 

“Thanks JARVIS,”

 

“It was an honour Ms. Lewis, as always.” JARVIS’ voice was softer than she’d ever heard it. Darcy fell asleep dreaming of JARVIS and Dad arguing over a mistake that someone made while experimenting. Arguing like family. 

 

Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. This wasn't supposed to come out until next weekend. But. I am weak. Honestly if Tony wasn't Darcy's dad I would probably ship Darcy/Jarvis. Oh well. If all goes well next week will probably we Bruce Banner or Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
